clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xary
this page}} Xary (pronounced Zarry), otherwise known as "Penguin X" or simply "X'", is the only "truly" evil penguin in G's Family. He was mostly left alone, until he met Darktan and joined his ranks. When he found out that Darktan II was part of Akuma's army, He diceded to be the first captain in his army. Since he is not well known, and ''also considering that he is a family member of the legendary scientist, most penguins will tell him what he seeks to know. That, and the fact that he is a rather spooky character (Darktan likes spooky characters) has landed him an admirable spot in the Darktonian Army. He is the seventh youngest in the family. Background G tends to speak little of this younger sibling, since as previously established, he can't understand how evil can sneak up in a family of justice. ---- We do know the following: *Xary is younger than J, older than H. *He was very recently declassified. *His egg was dropped in the snow before he hatched. *As a chick, he loved to harass his fellow family members. *B loves him dearly. *He, F and M are the only members of the family that have hair. *He is a brilliant scientist. *His favorite song? Night on Bald Mountain. Yeah... we don't know why either. *His hair is real. ---- Recently, his past was revealed, as was his present. History with Darktan I ''Add some!!!!'' Xary was dancing his weird dance moves when a shadow came it was Darktan and this happened. Xary: who are YOU? Darktan I: I am the great darktan and i have a question. Xary: what is that then? Darktan I: wanna join my army? Xary: NO WAY! Darktan I: you really do not want a potion which will make that wig into REAL hair? Xary: GIVE IT TO MY! Darktan I: Only if you join. Xary: (thinks) OK! so Xary joined Darktan's army History with Darktan II ''Add some!!!!'' Involvement Aunt Artic: So this is your Interview, Xary. (Pause). Xary? Xary: (Glasses fall off, bumps into Willie, who was against the wall, eavesdropping on him and Aunt Artic) AA: So... I heard you're evil. X: Yes. Gah! Evil! Yes, BWA HA HA HA! Willie: (Eavesdropping) 0_0 Trivia *The Abyss Knights are jealous of X. *He did not participate in The Great Darktonian Pie War. *X is severely allergic to Doom Weeds. Just coming close to one makes him itch like crazy. *He has the same hair as Metalmanager's *He has a strange habit of being polite and kind (even addressing people as sir and ma'am), which he blames on his "family instincts". *Some people think Darktan hired him so poor Xary could make a fool of himself. *Many creatures believe that Xary is not evil, just spooky. If this is the case, Darktan hired him for no reason other than humiliation. *He is brothers with Blary, and also works with him. *Willie Watt wants to marry him AND kiss him. *Nobody knows if he has a crush, but Willie Watt hopes he likes her. *He is ''EVIL'''! *He works for Darktan. *He spies on other creatures. *He wears disguises in public. *He does ''not know "The Look" (unlike F), but he plans to learn. *He has a weird laugh, which is unmistakable for those who have heard it. *He is an honorary member of the Treacherous Trio. *He is a first captain of King Akuma, and member of his daughters' Band, Hunger for Flesh, As a bass guitarist. ---- Is X really a threat, or merely a sick Darktonian joke to humiliate him? Yes, he is a threat. No, Darktan hired him for humiliation. Is X gothic, or is he just an evil scientist? Yes, he is an evil scientest. No, he is gothic. ---- See also * G's Family * Darktan * X and the City Category:Penguins Category:Family of G Category:Villains Category:Characters